


The Infiltration

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Avengers Disassembled, Badass, Chameleon Ability, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Mission Fic, Reader is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Reader-Insert, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It’s up to you, the Reader, to break into a former Hydra facility and retrieve an old kill code book, vital in stopping a future detonation.





	The Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

You hadn’t initially thought of going off book for this mission, but since the rest of your team was either locked up or under the thumb of the corrupted government, it was the only move left to make. It was up to you now to retrieve Hydra’s old kill code book from the forties, as they were planning on detonating a weapon they’ve had locked up for seventy years. After converting the codes to a flash drive years ago, it was said they never destroyed the book itself. You needed to find the code book, then get it into the hands of someone who _isn’t_ a mole to stop this attack.

You climb over the chain link fence surrounding an abandoned warehouse and book it to the alleyway beside it. Before your team had been disassembled, you all had kept tabs on this place for months before planning an infiltration, only to come to the conclusion that this Hydra facility was no longer operational and suspected this is where they were stashing the codes. So what better time to strike than the present? You believed you were fully capable of running this kind of solo mission. It would be a piece of cake.

While there are security cameras stationed around the perimeter of the deserted building, it’s been difficult to tell whether they are actually live or not. But no matter, because you have a special trick up your sleeve.

Pressing yourself up against the wall, you focus your mind on the surface behind you. A moment later you check your limbs and, as expected, your entire body blends in with the metal exterior. Now, even if the cameras are working, they would never register your person. You’d be virtually invisible to them, thanks to what you like to call your ‘chameleon ability.’ It is still a relatively new power to you compared to some of your other teammates, but you’ve come to harness it and have learned that your skin can blend in like that of a chameleon with your surroundings. Later on, Tony Stark was able to build you a custom agent’s suit that allows your ability to continue to work through the suit’s material. It really helps to have a billionaire scientist for a friend and colleague. Even if the suit was a little tight. To be honest, you think Tony had done that on purpose, the bastard.

Now to get in through the door – Your hairpin should do the trick…

_Click._

Perfect.

The door creaks open and it makes you cringe. The giant warehouse’s emergency lights are barely still working, extremely dim and flickering eerily like in a horror movie. And seeing as this is Hydra, that’s not very far off at all.

You scour through the stacks of outdated Hydra equipment and physical documents that, at first glance, don’t appear to be relevant to the terrorist organization. But you’ve been a hacker and a codebreaker for years, even before you became a field agent, and you can distinguish codes and fakes like the back of your hand. _Aha!_ There it sits, a little sinister black book with words inside that any other eyes would see as mere gibberish.

But there is one question hanging in the air: Why would Hydra leave behind equipment and files with no one manning the area? You’d think…

There was no mistaking that door creak. You hold your breath and throw your back to the closest wall.

_Focus, focus, focus._

A group of men with rifles file into the room. _Hydra agents._ It was a set-up, a trap. To take out anyone who dared enter and check them off Hydra’s list. The only noise they make is the soft clunking of their boots on the concrete floor. Each of them split up from their group and begin to search the shadowy room. If you could just grab the code book and sneak out unseen…

You reach for the book and hug the back wall with the exit in sight. You’re halfway to the door when a voice hollers, “HEY!” Under the flickering light, he looks in your direction, but would only see a floating book. You bolt to the door, but an enemy agent throws a smoke grenade towards the exit. Hacking through the chemicals, you frantically feel around for the door handle, and when you do find it, burst out. Your legs run as fast as humanly possible (though you’re no Quicksilver, that’s for certain). There’s a loud noise, then something sends a massive shock through your entire body and causes you to collapse to the gravelly ground. The book flies out of your grasp. The pain sears, you raise a hand to where it hurts and blood coats it. Breathing soon becomes troublesome.

The agents march over to you. One picks up the code book, and another spits at you laying there, splayed out on your stomach.

“Should we take her out?” one asks. There’s a pause.

“Negative,” the supposed leader responds. “She won’t make it much longer with a shot like that. Leave her.” And just like that, they flee the scene, leaving you to suffer. You need a way out and medical help, but how? No one was aware of your solo mission.

_But maybe…?_

You roll yourself onto your back and put pressure on your wound. Eyes shut tight, you speak to the stars and pray this works.

“Heimdall. If you can hear me right now, send help. Send me my Loki, I beg of you.” The minutes tick by, and just when you think all is lost, a rainbow coloured cyclone materializes from the sky. _Oh, praise the gods._

“(Y/N)?” Loki’s voice calls out. It sounds far away though he’s really quite close. He kneels down at your body. “(Y/N), my darling, speak to me.” That may be a little difficult to do. Your consciousness is slowly slipping away.

“I’ve been shot. Hydra. I had their book. Kill codes. They have them now.” It all comes out in fragments, but Loki puts the pieces together.

“You need medical attention-”

“No hospitals.”

“Obviously, my dear, Midgardian medical care has nothing on Asgard’s.” Loki scoops you up from the ground and swallows his pride in asking for Heimdall’s assistance. The last thing you see is stars flashing by at lightning speed…

* * *

The room spins momentarily upon waking, you blink rapidly to make it stop. You’re alive. It’s a miracle. And Loki, bless his soul, sleeps at your Asgardian bedside.

“Loki,” you whisper. He awakes with a shudder and looks beyond relieved to see you are indeed alive and well.

“How are you feeling?” he asks.

“I’ve been better,” you say adjusting yourself up in the bed. Your covered wound stings a bit, but you’d take that over death any day. “Thank you. For saving my life.”

“How could I not, when you mean so much to me?” You smile at his words, but then the moment is rudely interrupted by the memory of the agents taking the code book.

“Agh!”

“What is it? Are you hurting again?”

“No. Hydra. They stole their codes back. They have the book!” You shake your head in shame. “I failed.”

“Do you speak of this book?” Loki tosses the black book onto your lap with a mischievous grin.

“ _What_? How did you get it back?”

“I have my methods,” he says coyly.

“This changes everything! How can I ever thank you enough?”

“Think nothing of it, my dear. It was rewarding enough simply to fool those imbeciles into handing it over.”

“You know this kind of makes you a hero,” you tease him.

“I will not tell if you won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Tumblr user @quotred: "Could I possible request a Loki x reader, where the reader has the chameleon ability and Hydra attacks her, leaving her to die. She pleads with Heimdel to send Loki to save her??"


End file.
